


Bliss

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr<br/><a href="https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/">dannihowell</a></p></blockquote>





	Bliss

She’s had a long day. Phil’s usually bright eyes are set by exhaustion of the long hours. When she arrives, her jacket slips of her pale body and I see that her nose is red and I feel that her cheeks are cold when I bring her closer for a kiss. Her lips are cold too.

“Hungry?” I ask and she shakes her head no. She doesn’t speak after that. I follow her into the bedroom where she strips out of her jumper and jeans. I watch—Of course I watch as she strips herself of everything else as well. She approaches me, face still plain and devoid of emotion. Her fingers lift up the t-shirt I’m wearing.

“What are you doing?” I want to ask but she silences me with a kiss. My shirt and shorts are strewn on the floor at my feet. Phil leads me into the shower without breaking the kiss. It’s the glass kind with a small ledge to sit on instead of a bath.

She pushes me with her wonderfully curvy and petite body up against the tile wall then turns around to turn on the water. When she bends to do so, I can see the perfect bend of her back, pale white skin so touchable, so kissable. I have to have my hands on her, the water warm and trailing down her back side, down her pert bottom. Her hair is still in its braid but her waves fly this way and that. They go crazy.

 As do I.

I position my body behind her so when she rises, her back is to my chest and my arms are wrapped around her waist and the warmth of the water rushes over both of us. She makes a squeak of surprise but relaxes almost immediately.

With one hand I take the soap off the dish under the shower head then begin caressing her, lathering her perfect skin with the sweet smelling object. Though, nothing could smell as sweet as she does. I am careful as if she’s made of porcelain, fragile and priceless. I am cautious with her arms and with her wrists. I take my time at her breasts, loving the feeling of the resistance they give me. They’re so full and plump. I feel can feel her heartbeat and that alone is what I live for. She lays her head on my shoulder as she only reaches that high and she sighs.

I reach between her thighs, cleansing the skin but partly teasing. She turns around in my grasp and rubs her soapy body against mine, nuzzling her face into my neck while she stands on her tippy toes. I hug her, still rubbing the soap into her skin just to have the water wash it away in seconds.

“Missed you,” comes the whisper from her red lips. I kiss her forehead in response and she gives me a tired but genuine smile.

“I’ll make you feel better,” I tell her in a hushed whisper. She looks up at me with wide innocent eyes and I can’t help but smirk. Phil? Innocent? Ha!

But it does something to me and she knows this so she keeps the childish look then demurely looks away as if embarrassed by the prospect of being ravished by her lover. It’s laughable but even more so just fucking hot.

I turn her around and brings us back to the ledge, having her sit on my lap. She’s light and small and perfect in every way possible even though she’ll never admit it. “Spread your legs,” I say and she obeys, putting each leg on either side of my thighs.

My hands slide to her stomach, stroking the skin there. “Kiss me?” she says, turning her head to face me. I won’t refuse her so I do as she says, connecting us in a long snog. All the while, my hand is teasing the outer lips of her center. She’s warm and when I slide my fingers further she’s moist, not with water but with her own slick. It has a familiar texture, one I yearn to touch. We carry on kissing while I finger her entrance. I lean back on the tile, bringing her with me. Now I can go deeper, her walls open to me now that she’s half laying down.

I slip two fingers into her and fuck—she’s so warm. I sense her moaning into my mouth and I intend to swallow each and every one that comes. My other hand caresses her breast, twirling the rose-colored bud and giving a light squeeze.

Using the fluid of her body, I circle around her clit, prompting a squeak to filter past my lips. I smile internally as now the fun begins. “Wanna cum?”

She nods and looks me straight in the eye. “So bad,” she says barely above a whisper, her voice breaking.

I kiss her cheek and nibble on her earlobe before whispering, “Gonna make you cum. Gonna make you cum so many times, you’ll scream for me to stop. You want that?”

She nods and whimpers because I’m now rubbing my fingers against her clit vigorously, eliciting moans amplified by the tile but hushed by the water. It’s a beautiful symphony of noises. Her voice is lyrical and I play her like an instrument. I am the pianist and her center is my keyboard. The higher I go, the higher the pitch is, the more she screams. The lower I go the more she moans and jerks into my hand.

“’m gonna cum, Dan,” she breathes out, closing her eyes and leaving her mouth ajar. She had her hands grabbing my upper arms as she barrels towards orgasm. I feel her nails dig into my skin as she comes. She tries to close her legs but I keep them apart with my knees. I slide my fingers back deep inside her to feel her clenching. She cries out, “Fuck!”

I give her a few moments to catch her breath. She’s panting heavily against my shoulder. I can feel every outward breath at my neck, sending tingles down my body.

“Ready?”

She nods, giving me permission to start again. It’s easy to build up a fast rhythm, her wet slick folds offer no resistance to my finger at all. She bows her back when I circle around the gland quickly then stop.

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” she begs in a whimper.

When I look down into her eyes, they’re half-lidded and pleading, they almost break my heart. Her need is real. I place a kiss in her hair and lean her back just a bit further. She won’t be able to walk when I’m done with her much less stand so I get her to almost lay down in my lap.

Her breathing comes in gasps and squeaks. She’s moaning and groaning. Her musical sounds play in a crescendo. I’ve never heard her this loud. I want to think it’s the bathroom tiles but no. This is all her. “’S coming a-again. Da-Dan, I’m gonna…. Oh fuck, I’m—,”

She stops. Her head flies back to my shoulder and nothing but a sigh leaves her mouth.

“Phil?” I whisper. She doesn’t move when I keep going. She doesn’t whine or ask for more. She’s gone. I take my hand away and use both arms to bring her into sitting position. I lean forward to turn the water off. “Baby, are you okay?”

Her head lolls back and forth and a small sound is heard. “Was good…”

I chuckle at her unbeatable cuteness.

~~~

“Your hair,” she laughs when I get her on the bed. My hair, usually straight, has been completely destroyed by the water, coils of curls fly every way possible. I blush but I know she likes it.

“Your fault,” I pout playfully.

“Pretty,” she smiles. I kiss her on the lips and after a while she pulls back. “Bad day but better now.”

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“Later.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
